


Found Him in a Lover

by Schizojuc



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Bottom Bucky Barnes, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Smut, Top Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-18 01:41:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10606668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schizojuc/pseuds/Schizojuc
Summary: An holiday encounter turns steamy.





	

The elevator door opened and a tall man, with short blonde hair and deep blue eyes stepped out. A pair of Oakleys rested against his nape and his t-shirt and jeans afforded him little protection from the blasts of the hotel’s air-conditioner. He longingly took in the hot and busy beach that stood just outside the glass doors of the hotel and began to make his way there.

The hotel lobby was abuzz with activity as guests were either checking in or checking out. Steve Rogers was glad to have checked in before the afternoon crowd of tourists hit. The vacation spot was a popular one and thus it lacked the remoteness and privacy that usually drew Steve. However, this time he didn’t have much of a choice as he had had to meet a client the day before in the city just to get a proposal signed. And he really needed a break before having to get back to work in his busy talent management agency.

Just as he was approaching the glass doors, he saw another group of people making their way into the hotel. Steve stepped back and let them enter. A few young couples and a family of five came through. However it was the last person who came through the door after the family had passed, that caught Steve’s attention.

A lean young man, with long, windswept, dark hair stepped through the doors. He was dragging a small piece of luggage behind him and had a messenger bag slung across his torso. A pair of black jeans hung precariously low on his hips and a blue t-shirt skimmed his torso but hugged his biceps. And his face...Steve’s mouth fell slightly open as he took in the beauty of the man. He literally took a step back when piercing grey-blue eyes fell momentarily on him, plump pink lips curling up as they thanked him for holding the door open.

Steve didn’t have enough time to recover and reply that he was welcome, before the gorgeous man headed towards the reception counter. Steve just stood there, staring after the man. Then unconsciously he found himself trailing behind the man. He stood at the side of the reception counter, just watching him as if in a trance. He couldn’t hear the mystery man speaking but he shivered upon seeing those lips moving and forming soft words. The young woman manning the front desk was blushing, her eyes wide with awe. She seemed as affected as Steve and her male colleague, obviously noticing this, stepped in and took over checking the brunette in.

"Enjoy your stay, Mr. Barnes."

Steve didn’t realise that the brunet, Barnes, was making his way up to his room until he saw him near the elevator. Realising he would lose sight of the other man, Steve hurried to the elevator as well. As the door opened, Barnes along with the other waiting guests entered the elevator. Steve was disappointed to find that there was no standing space for him. The brunet was the last one able to enter the lift and he stood there looking blankly ahead. Steve stood opposite him, outside the elevator, just staring at him. It was only just before the elevator doors closed completely that the dark-haired man met Steve’s eyes. Steve kept staring, catching the momentary confusion in the other man’s eyes before the doors closed.

Steve felt like he was finally able to breathe. He thought he would have swooned if he wasn’t in public. But now he had a mission. He had to meet and talk to that gorgeous man before he had to leave the next day.

~

The music pumped loudly through the club. Steve smiled at the blonde twins he had been dancing with and made his way back to the bar, pushing through the sweaty, frenzied crowd. He waved to the bartender and soon had a beer in front of him. Bringing the bottle to his mouth, he turned and watched the people on the dance floor.

Steve had spent the rest of the day doing his sightseeing duties. The vast glittering sea had called out to him and he had indulged in a quick dip. As he lay on the towel, stretched out on the sand and soaked up the afternoon sun, his thoughts once again had turned to the gorgeous stranger.

He had never been instantly atracted to anyone the way he had been to that man. He ran business where he had daily dealings with beautiful people but none of them, not even the ones he had dated, had made his head spin that way. He wondered if the stranger was a model but he knew the industry players well enough to dismiss that notion. 

An hour later he had gotten dressed and been ready for an evening out. He had hoped to catch a glimpse of the stranger again, but he had had no luck. Sighing, he had made his way to the stretch of clubs and restaurants along the beach front.

And now, he was ready to call it a night. Maybe he would have better luck tomorrow and if he didn't...well, he was just going to have to flirt and turn on the charms on the receptionist who served Barnes in order to get his room number. Desperate times called for desperate measures.

Steve paid for his drink and smiled his thanks at the bartender. He looked back one last time at the dance floor before moving to leave. Then he froze.

It was him. Barnes. There was no doubt about it even though the darkness and the occasional strobe lighting made it difficult to see faces clearly. But Steve saw him. He knew him.

Steve turned and as if in a trance made his way back to the dance flooor. He ignored invitations that pulled at his arms and pushed his way through with only one goal on his mind. To get to the stranger who had been on his mind the whole day.

And then Steve was there. Just behind him. The brunet had his hands up in the air, his head and beautiful locks swinging in time to the music. He was dancing with a spiked-haired kid who looked to be barely out of his teens. Just a twink. The twink's movement was clumsy but energetic. Steve snorted inwardly. *He* could do better.

Steve stepped closer to Barnes, confidently putting his hands on his hips. The brunet almost automatically pushed back against Steve, his ass clad in tight pants, coming into contact with Steve’s front, already pulling a response from him.

The twink in front of Barnes looked at Steve and frowned. Steve just winked back cockily and continued dancing up on his brunet. Yes. He was his. And the twink was going to learn it soon enough.

Steve thrust against Barnes, running his hands slightly up and down the hips in front of him. He felt himself harden, and almost groaned when the brunet pressed back against him and brought a hand behind him to cup Steve's nape. The posture was one of blatant invitation and their hips rotated in tune with the beat of the music. By now the twink was forgotten and Steve took the chance to spin the man in his arms around to face him.

There was surprise in the black lined blue eyes in front of him but Steve himself felt like he had lost his breath. The man was more beautiful than Steve remembered, with his sweat slicked brown hair and glossy pink lips...which were now curving into a smile.

Steve smiled back.

They continued looking at each other as they danced. Both worked their hips mercilessly and with finesse. People who danced up on them were ignored. Steve crowed inwardly as it seemed that now Barnes was as taken with him as he was with Barnes. If the hardness that was rubbing against him was anything to go by, that is.

Suddenly Barnes stopped dancing, smiled at Steve and started walking away. Steve was confused until he saw Barnes look over his shoulder and tilt his head towards the exit.

A cool breeze skittered over their faces, cooling them as they stepped out into the open night air. Barnes came to a stop right by the curb and smiled at Steve expectantly. Steve swallowed. It was time for words and intentions.

"Hi. I'm Steve."

“Bucky."

Bucky. Bucky Barnes. So now he had the full name.

"So um...you wanna go get a drink somewhere?"

Bucky''s smile widened as he leaned into Steve's personal space.  
"How about in my room?"

The blatant invitation was the last thing Steve anticipated but his immediate response was to stick his hand out for a cab.

**

They ended up in Bucky's room, having been attached at the lips since the cab ride. Steve barely managed to close the door before Bucky began tugging at his belt with one hand and pushing up his shirt with the other.

Steve groaned when he heard his belt hit the floor and his zipper slipping down. Like a good boy, he toed off his shoes and was rewarded with a warm hand slipping into his jeans and boxers and very gently massaging his already hard cock. 

"Fuck!"

Steve felt Bucky smile again his neck where he had been busy sucking and nibbling. Bucky ran his free hand under his shirt and up over Steve's firm, muscular body. As his nipples were caressed and pinched, Steve gave a low moan of pleasure. Slowly Bucky ran his hand across Steve’s chest and back, lower and lower, until he reached the waist band of his jeans. Then abandoning Steve's drooling cock, Bucky brought both hands to the waistband of the jeans as well as the boxers and pulled them down in one swift movement, leaving them pooled at Steve's feet. He then once again took hold of Steve's swelling cock, drawing out a deep moan of pleasure.

Suddenly Steve burst into action. Kicking off the bunched up jeans and boxers off his feet, he pushed his hands under Bucky's shirt and pushed it up. Leaning forward a little to suck his dusky pink nipples, he pushed Bucky's hands up into the air and tore the shirt off of him. Then he slid his hands down to Bucky's lean waist, quickly undid his jeans, growing harder as he noted the lack of underwear, and slipped the jeans down his thighs and to his feet. Bucky automatically toed off his shoes and kicked his pants off. 

Steve looked Bucky over and caught the brunet's face between his two palms. They shared a nasty, wet kiss full of tongue as Steve kicked off his pants too and walked forward, pushing Bucky backwards towards the bed.

Then with a shove Bucky was flat on his back on the bed. The momentary surprise changed to a sexy grin as he pulled himself further up the bed. Quickly pulling off his own shirt, Steve came forward and crawled over him. Slipping his hand up Bucky's legs and thighs, he took hold of his hard cock before leaning over to kiss him again. Bucky groaned with pleasure as Steve moved his hand up and down the shaft.

Steve pulled back from the kiss to work one hand on Bucky's balls while the other hand jerked him off. Bucky panted heavily as he sat up, not willing to relinquish Steve's maddening mouth just yet. Steve straddled Bucky's thighs as he continued his movements with his hands and tongue. 

Bucky put his hands on Steve’s waist as he pulled back. Noting that Steve's nipples were just in line with his mouth, he nibbled and sucked them for a moment. Then he abruptly flipped them over and straddled Steve, holding his hands down on the bed by the side. Bucky then slid down Steve's body, trailing his mouth over pecs and abs until he was sitting slightly on Steve's shins, rubbing his cock against his knees. He then looked up to meet Steve's eyes from under his lashes and licked his lips salaciously. Steve couldn't help jerking his hips up bringing his cock, which thrust out straight and proud from his body, closer to Bucky's mouth. With a wink, Bucky slipped his lips over Steve's shaft and sucked and tongued it. Steve groaned and moaned, and as Bucky tongued the tip, he writhed with pleasure. Steve felt himself close to coming and began to pull Bucky off him and up.

"My turn," Steve panted as he pushed Bucky onto his back and situated himself between his legs. He anchored his arms around Bucky's thighs, placing his palms on the cheeks of Bucky's ass and pulled his legs apart, giving him a clear view of his target. He began to nibble on Bucky’s cock, all the time squeezing and massaging Bucky''s ass. He licked and kissed his way from the base to the slit and slipped his smooth lips  
over Bucky's cock. It filled his mouth and he gagged a bit but sucked long and deep. 

Bucky was crying out in pleasure which only served to increase Steve’s ardor. Bucky grabbed at Steve's head, trying to pull him up. Steve pulled Bucky's legs upwards, allowing him better access to Bucky's ass. Using his hands to open up Bucky's hole to him, Steve swooped down to lick at the tight muscle.

"Fuck! God!"

Steve heard Bucky's fingers scratching at the bedsheets but continued to lap at Bucky's ass. Finally Bucky managed to free his leg from Steve's grasp and pulled away from him. Steve looked up, meeting Bucky's dark, lusty eyes. He cockily licked his lips and winked at the disheveled brunet.

In a swift movement, Bucky turned to the pouch on his nightstand and removed lube and condoms from it. Throwing it beside him, he pulled Steve’s head down to him and kissed him, tongues probing and licking. Then pulling away an inch, he panted, "Fuck me."

Steve didn't need much prompting. He reached for the lube and poured some onto his finger. By now Bucky had his legs open and his knees near his head. Steve groaned aloud at the sight. He probed Bucky's hole with one, then two fingers, then three, eliciting moan after moan.

When Bucky signalled his readiness, Steve grabbed and tore open the condom package. Quickly and skillfully, he rolled it down his weeping shaft and rubbed lube onto the rubber. He then moved and positioned himself between Bucky's legs. He lifted Bucky's legs onto his shoulders and started to rub more lube into his hole. Bucky closed his eyes with pleasure as he felt Steve's finger press against his prostate.

Steve saw the impassioned look on Bucky's face and could wait no longer. He wanted to hear the gorgeous man scream and beg.

"Ready?" Steve asked, and upon seeing the frantic nod, began to thrust into the slippery tight opening.

Steve felt his eyes cross with pleasure. Bucky as so tight. Steve heard the moans and grunts but couldn't open his eyes as he slid his cock in. He leaned forward so that he could kiss Bucky, causing his cock to penetrate even deeper.

"God, please! Yes! Deeper!"

Steve caught Bucky's mouth with his, penetrating his mouth with the same intensity his body was being penetrated. Steve brought a hand to Bucky's rock hard cock and began to thrust in time with the rubbing of his cock, each thrust producing a deep satisfied moan.

Steve felt Bucky try to pull his legs from Steve's grasp and let him go. This caused him to slip out a little and unable to get the same depth. Bucky was not pleased as he groaned in protest and suddenly flipped them both. Steve found himself on his back and watched as Bucky straddled him carefully so as to not let Steve slip out. Then he lifted himself and slowly lowered himself, beginning to speed up the movement. Steve thought his brain was going to explode from the pleasure as an incredible tightness encased his cock with each upward and downward movement. 

Bucky had obviously found the perfect position where Steve’s cock was rubbing against his prostate as he was moaning continuouly. Steve began to thrust up with his hips as hard as he could. Bucky yelled and screamed and Steve seemed to slide deeper into his tight ass. Now Bucky was moving, up and down, pushing so hard he could feel Steve's balls against his opening. Up and down, up and down, moaning and groaning and writhing in pleasure. Sweat was dripping from both their bodies and their harsh pants filled the room.

"Oh fuck! I'm...I'm...going to cum! Oh God, Oh God Oh......"

Bucky pumped up and down, faster and faster; then with a mighty down-ward push, he shot his warm juices all over Steve s chest, neck and mouth. He fell forward onto his own cum and rubbed it in with his body, as he continue to ride out his orgasm. He licked Steve's face clean and then leaned towards his ears.

"Keep fucking me," he whispered.

Steve needed to come. With one hand on the back of Bucky's head and another on his hip, he eagerly fucked Bucky's mouth with his tongue and his body with his cock. In and out. In and out. His body lifted in an arc off the bed and he gave a mighty moan and froze. It was a while before he was empty and the force of his climax drained his body of all energy. He felt Bucky lie down beside him, cuddling him and licking his neck but he couldn't keep his eyes open. The last he remembered was Bucky kissing him on his cheek.

**

Steve woke up when he heard a phone ringing. Still lost in the daze of his slumber, he reached blindly for the phone on the side-table.

"Hello?"

"Good morning. The time is 9am. This is your wake-up call. Have a pleasant day," the automated voice said.

Steve frowned and sat up, replacing the reciever. It came to him in a flash where he was supposed to be. He looked to the other side of the bed and found it empty. He looked around the room for Bucky but found no one. Scrambling out of bed naked, he hurried to the bathroom and found it empty too. Steve then rushed to the closet and found nothing. It looked like Bucky had checked out of the room.

"Shit!" Steve swore and hurriedly got dressed.

In a matter of minutes he was down at reception.

"I need to know if Bucky Barnes has checked out," Steve said firmly to the lady at the counter.

"I'm sorry, sir. I need the room number."

"Room 801."

The woman keyed the information into the computer and waited.  
"Yes sir. Mr. Barnes checked out at 8am."

Steve swore and ran his hand through his hair. Bucky left after their one night stand. At least a one night stand to him. It was not the case for Steve. No, Steve wanted more than just a one night stand.

"You wouldn't by any chance let me have his address, would you?" Steve tried, smiling hopefully.

"I'm sorry, sir. I can't."

Steve sighed resignedly.  
"Yeah. I didn't think so. Thank you anyway."

Steve dejectedly made his way to the elevator and up to his room. He reached into his pocket for his card key when he felt a paper there. Pulling out both his card key and the paper, he slid the card key into the slot while he read the note.

"I had a wonderful night. Maybe we'll meet again. Take care. - Bucky. (212) 696-1283

Steve smiled. Suddenly he felt hope.

'Maybe we'll meet again? Hell yeah, we are going to meet again!' Steve promised himself before opening his room door and almost dancing into his room.


End file.
